


That's Good Girl

by Sigmund09



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom!Doctor!, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Doctor, Intersex, Intersex!, It's pretty dirty, Other, Trans Male Character, yeah - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: This is Doctor's secret.





	That's Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Missy/12th Doctor（斜线有意义！）  
> 分级：PWP  
> 警告：双性Doctor！单纯搞12！非！常！雷！Intersex!!!

“嗨，甜心。”Missy的手指在琴键上跳跃，如同她的声音一样轻快活泼，她的眼睛随着空气中打旋的细小尘埃移动着。  
回答她的只有轻巧的关门声。  
“哦，”她欢欣地长叹着，“这是做什么？”  
“Nardole，”身后的男人声音低沉沙哑，开口时喉咙梗塞了一下，好像好久都没有说过话一样，“Nardole说你……好像有什么状况？”  
“我能有什么状况呢？”她弹到一半，停在一段上升的旋律中间，两手放在膝盖上，扭过头来从下朝上看着站在门口的Doctor。  
“你对他说了什么？”  
Missy皱着眉头，微微绷起嘴巴弯着嘴角。  
“嗯——没！我可不记得对他说过什么。”  
“看着我的眼睛说。”Doctor的眉毛皱得更紧了。  
Missy突然抬起头，他就这么猛地撞进了那双浅色的眼睛里，她的虹膜闪烁着奇妙的浅色光芒，好像有水波在浮动。  
“我告诉你。”她嘬了嘬嘴巴，对着Doctor勾了勾手指。  
那男人一动没动，只是胸口呼吸的起伏变大了。  
“怎么？怎么？你还怕我吗？”Missy在中间高出一截的台子上转圈，像八音盒上头转圈的芭蕾舞娃娃一样，“来，来啊，”她压低声音说着，就像羽毛擦着天鹅绒，“咱们两姐妹之间的小秘密，我就告诉你一个人。”  
Doctor眨了一下眼看向别处，然后重新审视眼前的女人，每走一步都踩得很实。  
“来，来这儿。”Missy拍着琴凳，坐在半边皮质的凳子上，像任何一家的活泼小女孩。  
Doctor的喉结动了动，最后还是走进了那个像个八音盒一样的防御圈。  
“啊……就像咱们小时候一样。”Missy拉住了Doctor的手腕，透过他手腕内侧嫩薄的皮肤摸着他的筋络和血管，然后拉着他坐在自己身边。  
“现在告诉我，你对Nardole说什么了？”Doctor的眉头仍然没有松开半分。  
Missy又对他招了招手，Doctor没有动，她只好自己凑过去，Doctor感觉到女性柔软的胸部挤在他的手臂上，他绷紧了肌肉。  
“我问他……”Missy咬了咬Doctor的耳垂，“我问他有没有振动棒给我玩。”  
Doctor立马想要离开这个狭窄的琴凳，但是他刚想站起来时却发现Missy早就把另一只手搭在他身侧了，现在的形式对他很不利，那个女人像猎豹捕食一样向他倾着身体，两臂包围着他，断了他的所有后路。  
什么星的合气道都救不了他。  
“可能还没有女孩子对Nardole这么说吧？”Missy又咬了一下他的耳垂，Doctor的眼睛有些颤抖，他半张着嘴，随即又紧紧地闭上。  
“BBC，我的甜心。”她抬起手来用手轻轻抚摸着他颤动的蓬松卷发，“BBC。”  
Missy的笑声从喉咙里跳出来，像捉弄老师的青春期女学生，她的手往下移着，移到男人的耳后，她把手插进了Doctor的发丝里。  
“Big Black Cock，亲爱的Doctor.”她把还在震惊中的男人推到钢琴上，他失去了平衡，挣扎着想要站起来，却按到了琴键上，一连串忙乱的音符回响在空荡的房间里，Missy步步紧逼着，她按着这个比她高出将近一头的男人，推着他的胸口，逼着他坐在钢琴上。  
“不过不管怎样——”Missy把手伸进Doctor的西装外套，隔着衬衫触摸着他的胸口，他的乳首大概因为战栗而硬着，“——Nardole是个好管家。”  
“你踏不出这个大门的——”Doctor不停地眨着眼睛，好像有什么东西晃了他的心神，“除非我死——”  
“有你在这儿我干嘛要出去？”Missy揉着那块温暖的布料，“我和我的小姐妹有的是话儿聊。”  
她的另一只手向下伸着，Doctor扭着头，他听见拉链缓缓拉下的声音，这下他更走不了了。  
“是什么让你兴奋起来了？”Missy的手指尖划着他的衬衫，然后动作干脆地扯开了他全部的扣子。  
Doctor后悔自己没有把衬衫下摆塞进裤子里的习惯了，Missy的手灵活地解开他的腰带，他的裤子轻而易举地在她的手下背叛了主人。  
房间里的温度有一点凉，特别是对于现在与全裸没什么差别的他。  
“抬抬你的宝贝屁股，甜心。”Missy牵着他的手，大拇指按在他的脉搏上，那根血管在疯狂地跳着。  
她托起Doctor的屁股，那柔软、洁白的臀部，她能感受到那里的肌肉绷着，紧绷到在颤抖，她环抱着她的Doctor，按下了琴盖，让他坐上去。  
被敞开西装的Doctor好像被卸了盔甲的骑士，他仍然弓着背，西装外套和衬衫层层叠叠地搭在他的臂弯，红色的里衬在黑面料上头愈发猩红，他像只发怒的老猫。Missy蹲下身轻轻脱下他的皮鞋，然后是堆在上面的西装裤，她抬眼用自己的视线紧紧抓住那双愤怒又忧郁的眼睛，然后亲了亲他形状突起的膝盖骨。  
“哦我的老朋友啊——”Missy重新站起来，一手按着他冰凉的膝盖，一手弯起手指，用骨节从他阴茎的根部蹭到尖端，然后轻轻地抬起这可怜的器官。  
“我猜有不少美人都想着这小可爱呢？”Missy开始上下滑动她的手指，“我还是挺会做这东西的，当了这么久的女性，我还有点怀念做手活的日子呢。”  
Doctor把脑袋扭向一边，他的脸色苍白，没有一点血色，耳朵却全都红了，之前Missy在他耳垂除留下的口红印像是一个淤紫的伤口。  
Missy的另一只手从膝盖转向了他的腿弯，她要把Doctor的腿抬起来的时候却遭到了他突然强硬起来的反抗。  
“我们俩之间有什么可藏的？”Missy戏谑地盯着他消瘦高耸的颧骨，另一只手用指甲尖挠着男人的阴茎顶端，“快点，宝贝儿，别像个小姑娘。”  
Doctor把一声呻吟硬吞进了喉咙里，听起来倒像可怜巴巴的哽咽。  
Missy的手用起了力，Doctor绷成一线的嘴巴突然松开，他大口喘着气，大腿根部传来一阵阵酥痒，他的敌手看着他的阴茎，那双浅色的眼睛里透着冷静，又带着清澈的反光。  
“好孩子，这才是好孩子。”她歪起一边的嘴角笑着，额角垂下的一缕头发调皮地抖着，她抬起了Doctor的腿弯，让那条苍白又干瘦的腿顺从地折叠起来，她的手蛇行而下，划过他蕴含力量的腿部肌肉。  
然后她入迷地盯着他的腿间。  
被别人这样盯着下体本就不是一件光彩的事，尤其对于Doctor来说，他从来没让自己落到这个境地过，何况——  
“你真是个宝藏女孩儿，我的小甜心。”Missy的嘴角抑制不住地上扬，像极了在拆自己的圣诞礼物，“你从来没让我失望过。”  
她一手推着Doctor的膝盖，她的手背因为用力显露出了纤细的筋。  
“往上坐，宝贝儿，我还不想毁了这琴键。”  
Doctor沉默了半晌，他一直咬着下嘴唇，本来就没什么血色的皮肤透着青白色，他偏过头不看Missy，缓慢地向上移动着，他终于知道为什么三角钢琴没像平常一样开着了。  
‘她是早有预谋的。’  
“好女孩。”Missy的另一只手如同奖励性质般地摆弄着那根已经勃起的性器，而她被Doctor下体的反应逗笑了。  
“宝贝儿你告诉我，”Missy放在他膝盖上的那只手有节奏地敲打着那凉凉的膝盖骨，“你看到过‘她’的样子吗？它翕动起来的样子，就像只蝴蝶。”  
Missy的手指向他伸过去，Doctor想要并起腿，却被她利落地拍了一巴掌，“啪”的一声在安静的室内让他的两颗心脏一起颤动了一下。  
Missy的手指有些凉，按上他两腿间的缝隙时Doctor抖了一下，下巴搁到了自己肩膀上。她用两根手指玩弄着男人身下的女性器官，轻轻揉捏着那两片浅粉色的薄肉，然后划过那花瓣顶上合拢的地方，换来男人颤抖的抽气。  
然后她试探着别让手指挤进去，厚实的甬道温柔地包裹着她的手指，Doctor不安地扭动着腰，膝盖开始向里并着。  
“亲爱的，”Missy用手指操着Doctor，调笑道，“你平时这么玩吗？”  
他不答话，只是闷闷地喘息着，但他开始湿润的下体和硬到发颤的阴茎似乎已经让Missy得到了满意的答案。  
“你开始湿了，Doc—tor—”她突然抓起了Doctor的手腕，那突出的桡骨几乎让她觉得硌手，Doctor失去了平衡，尽力挣扎着，可Missy又用指尖刮擦着他的外阴，他的手上立马卸了力气。  
Missy拉着Doctor的手，让他用自己的手指插进那个狭窄的肉缝。Doctor手指颀长，因为按在冰凉的钢琴上太久，手指也凉凉的，他能感受到自己的手指被慢慢推进自己身体的样子，他的甬道忠诚地向他反馈着自己手指的形状，圆润的指甲，瘦长的指尖，微微突出的骨节，全部被自己的阴道吮吸着。  
Missy看着Doctor的手指在自己的阴道里进出，苍白的手没入带着水光的嫩红色肉瓣，因为想要努力控制自己而用力时手背上突起的瘦骨，她舔了舔自己的后排牙，靠近他，用一根手指拨过他的下巴。  
那双眼睛莹莹地泛着水光，他锋利的眼角轮廓此刻却被泪水和嫩粉色的皮肤柔化了棱角。  
“哦你是在哭吗？”Missy用怜爱的语气说着，用大拇指抹了抹他的脸颊，“还是因为太兴奋了？”  
这时候的Doctor好像被割去舌头的小美人鱼，他的嘴巴张开一条缝，却只发出抽噎的声音，他的两颗心脏如同擂鼓，血液撞着他的耳膜，砰咚砰咚作响。  
Missy反手打开琴凳，从里面拿出一小瓶液体，洒在他的手指与阴唇交合的地方，又凉又稠的清亮液体像是给他的器官上了一层透明的釉，Missy握着他的手腕，让他进出着自己的身体，那褶皱里开始发出咕咕的水声，她拔出他的手指，逼他舔干净，Doctor的舌头舔着自己的手指，指尖已经被阴道暖得温热，上面有了在水里泡久之后才有的褶皱。他感觉自己的下半身开始灼热起来，Missy倒上的液体发挥了作用，他大口呼吸着，让冰凉的空气窜进气管。  
“手指没法满足你了，亲爱的。”Missy又从琴凳里翻找着，Doctor眯着眼睛，他的眼前只有一片又一片的重影和柔美的光芒，他的眼眶就像接受太阳炙烤至干涸的水星。  
他又瞪大眼睛，瞪到仿佛眼球都在颤抖，即使这样也无济于事，他被迫沉醉在情欲的火焰当中，看不到Missy手上的那根假阴茎。  
于是Missy将那个巨大橡胶玩具的顶端抵在他湿润的穴口时，Doctor的呼吸再次急促起来，连嘴唇都在颤抖，他真切地用自己的身体感知到了这位老友的意图。  
他越是抗拒，Missy就越是紧逼，最后她抓着Doctor的大腿，黑色的指甲深深地陷进他苍白的肉体里，缓缓地把那根阴茎插进了他的花芯。  
Doctor的甬道被塞得满满当当，娇软火热的内壁被撑开，被扩张到极限的嫩肉顺从又热切地包裹着那根无机物做成的性器，当他把它全部吞下去的时候，小声地呻吟着，他既能感受到撕裂的痛感，又被填充满当无一空隙的满足感冲击着。  
Missy嘲讽地笑着，Doctor的脸颊一片火烧，她开始抽动那根阴茎，起初用一种不温不火的速度，微微旋转着。在药物的作用下他不停分泌着液体，身体也越来越热，他逐渐开始不满足Missy现在的速度，Doctor扭动着，试图调整那根阴茎的角度，让它操到自己喜欢的角度。  
Missy的冷笑像滑在他身上的冰块：“Doctor，伟大的Doctor，全宇宙的救世主，就喜欢躺在钢琴上被一根假鸡巴操，像只最下等的母狗。”  
Doctor平常灵敏的思路现在被情潮堵得水泄不通，他现在赤身裸体，被一个衣着得体的女人用假阴茎操得不停流水，他的脑袋再怎么敏捷也无法对现在的情况作出任何理智的反应，他张开嘴巴只能吐出沙哑的淫叫。  
“我从来不知道你这个年纪的男人也能叫得这么骚，Doctor，你真让我开眼。”Missy似乎是被取悦了，加快了抽插的速度，捣弄着那团软软的泥泞，Doctor能感觉到自己下体的水声，和自己的肉穴紧紧地吸吐着那根硬鸡巴时排出的汁水和空气顺着他外阴部层层叠叠的嫩肉流淌下去，浸湿了他的下体。  
他的阴茎也在向外冒水，无人顾及的器官自己流淌着淫液，Missy咯咯地笑着说：“说你喜欢被干，Doctor，不然我就叫Nardole进来。”  
Doctor的肉穴因为害怕绞紧了橡胶性器。  
“快说。”Missy用指尖摩擦着Doctor沾满黏液的阴茎，那双浅色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
“喜欢——喜欢被——”Doctor的声音沙哑又有些粘腻，好像刚给人做完口活的妓女，“——啊——我喜欢被干——”  
“好姑娘。”Missy好像在奖励他，开始撸动他的阴茎，同时也加速了假阳具进出了速度，Doctor的呻吟合着水声在室内回响着。  
他颤抖着射出来，下体的软肉抽动着，迎来了高潮。  
Missy让那根阴茎待在Doctor还在吮吸着的阴道里，用沾满他精液的手指在他的小腹滑动着，那里仍然剧烈地起伏着，好像有异体生物在那里跃动。  
“甜心，你说你能怀上自己的孩子吗？”  
Doctor闷哼了一声，大声喘息着，低着脑袋看向别处。  
“你是片肥沃的土壤，Doctor。”Missy轻轻按压着他嫩白又微微有弧度的小腹，他收缩着，对于宿敌的抚摸极为抵触，这动作让那根阴茎在他身体里又搏动起来。  
“假以时日，你的子宫可以大有作为。”Missy坏笑着，用湿润的指尖勾勒着他小腹的轮廓，“你可以抱一个Doctor Junior。”Missy把手上的液体尽数抹在Doctor柔白紧绷的大腿上，那如同用教堂大理石雕成的肉体因为情欲、羞耻和恐惧的余波而颤抖着。  
“玩够了吗？”Doctor的声音支离破碎，他的声音里好像掺了碎玻璃的砂砾。  
“Not even close.”Missy盯着渐渐清醒的Doctor，她的手放在自己的西装扣上，一粒一粒地解开扣子。  
“还差得远呢。”

END


End file.
